Mobile drilling rigs include structures with facilities to drill wells, and to extract and process product (for example, oil and natural gas) from the wells. Often, the drilling rigs are installed off-shore, for example, in a region that is in a body of water and away from the shore. Data obtained from the well can be used to determine whether to complete the well, for example, by installing casings, passing production strings, and the like, after drilling. Well data can be used to properly design production facilities for the well and whether to drill additional wells. Additionally, the information describing a well from which product is being extracted can be used to obtain feedback about the well based on which decisions about operations on the well—such as continued production, temporary shut-off, and the like—can be made.